


the kind of love I've been dreaming of

by SkyRose



Series: shippy building - cancer table - barbie movies [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Erika seeks Dominick's help on how to confess her feelings to Anneliese. Misunderstandings ensue.





	the kind of love I've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "reveal" at femslashficlets and the prompt "misunderstanding" on my 15kisses table.

Erika knew it was a bad idea to fall in love with a princess. After all, she could never be with a princess. A pauper like her would end up with a man of equal status.

Still, a pauper shouldn’t have dreams of becoming a singer. And she still did that.

So, yes, Erika was maybe, a tiny bit in love with Princess Anneliese.

Erika’s occupational dreams were becoming true, thanks to Anneliese’s connections. Erika wanted to see if she could manage another miracle. But she had never revealed her feelings to anyone before. She had no clue where to begin, so she asked a friend.

King Dominick hummed thoughtfully at Erika’s rambling story. His gloved finger tapped his chin. “Yes, confessing true love to a princess is no small task.”

“Right?” Erika exclaimed. “Well, what should I do?”

“A grand gesture!” Dominick answered. “Perhaps you could write her a song?”

Erika shook her head, horrified by the suggestion. “No no no! I can sing but… I can’t write a song! Especially not one for Anneliese. She uses big, beautiful words I can’t comprehend.”

“Well, something more personal than. A romantic confession in the gardens,” Dominick suggested.

“That… could work. What should I say? What should I do?” 

Dominick took a step closer to Erika. He reached out for Erika’s hand, which she allowed him to take. “You hold her hand to bring her close to you. Then, you say something nice. Like, your dress is stunning, Princess Anneliese.”

“I make her dresses, Nick,” Erika reminded with a roll of her eyes..

“Well, you can decide what to compliment. Then, you hold her hand like so,” Dominick paused to take Erika’s hand and hold it close to his chest. He looked deeply into Erika’s eyes. Erika couldn’t help the slight blush that bloomed on her face, embarrassed by Dominick’s commitment to the character. “You say, Princess, I have something I’d like to confess.”

“Yes?” Erika replies, waiting for her next line.

“I am deeply in love with—”

“Oh my!” Anneliese’s voice rang out in Erika’s chambers. The duo turned to find the blonde princess in the doorway, her pale face flushed. She frowned as she scrambled backwards. “I-I’m sorry!”

“No, wait!” Erika shouted but the door had already been slammed shut.

“How much do you think she heard?” Dominick asked. 

“Too much,” Erika answered with a sigh. “Or too little.”

\---

After a pep talk from Dominick, Erika went searching through the castle to find the princess. She wasn’t in her rooms, or the gardens, which meant she had to be in the library.

“Anneliese!” Erika called out into the rows of bookshelves. She hurried past them, throwing quick glances for blonde hair and a pink dress. It wasn’t till the very last row that she spotted her, tucked away in the corner. She was huddled on the floor, holding a book to her chest. “Anneliese?”

Anneliese stared wide-eyed at Erika as she approached. Erika could see her cheeks were wet, causing her to move quicker. She knelt next to Anneliese, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Anneliese blinked several times, a single tear falling down her cheek. Erika couldn’t resist wiping it away with a gentle sweep of her thumb. “I… I didn’t know you and Dominick w-were…”

Erika frowned. “How much did you here?”

“J-just the last part, when he said he—”

“He was lying.”

Anneliese went silent.

“Well, he was acting. We both were. He was showing me…” Erika trailed off. On impulse, she grabbed Anneliese’s hand, mimicking the action Dominick used on Erika. She opened her mouth, then closed it after another thought hit her. She opened it again to voice the thought. “Wait… you’re not upset because you’re in love with Dominick, right?”

Anneliese shook her head. “No, of course not. I called off the marriage, remember?”

“So…”

Anneliese looked away. “Yes.” Her cheeks flushed as pink as her dress.

Erika smiled. “You probably _never_ hear this, but you’re beautiful.”

Anneliese met her eyes again. “What?”

“Dominick said to compliment you, then,” Erika paused, squeezing Anneliese’s hand. “I say, I am deeply in love with—”

“Oh! There you are!” Julian’s voice interrupted with near-expert timing.

Erika faltered, dropping Anneliese’s hand.

Anneliese looked between Erika and Julian.

“You need to get ready for the gala tonight, your mother—”

“Julian, now is not the time!” Anneliese exclaimed, trying to wave him away.

“Why?” Julian asked simply.

“Well — I — We — This —” Anneliese cut herself off. She grabbed Erika by the front of her blue dress and pulled her into a kiss.

“Oh my!” Julian shouted, immediately running off.

They both laughed into the kiss, pulling apart due to their fit of giggles.

All things considered, it still went better than if Erika tried to write a song.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
